Why does this always happen to me?
by ForevertimedtoAlways
Summary: E-Edward left. I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't eat. I have to get away from forks. I looked at the paper and saw a artical for a small town called Mystic falls. Bella moves to Mystic Falls and her love intrest go's crazy when she meets Damon.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is my new story. Basically it after Edward leaves in New Moon and Bella decides to go to Mystic Falls._

_ It's set in season two of vampire diaries. _

I lied in my bed staring up at the celling.

My eyes were permanently puffy red from my crying. I have been crying for three nights straight, it's been three nights since..Ed-Edward left. I notice my body is frigid from little movement I slowly got up. My head pounded and I felt slight dizziness when I stood up.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie's voice.

"Yes?" I choked out. I knew he was worried..I knew since he saw my face the day that Sam found me he had been worried. He slightly opened the door a poked his head in. "You okay?" He asked. My heart pounded and I looked at him not caring that my face told a different story. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." Charlie looked unconvinced but sighed and shut the door to give me privacy.

I looked at the clock it was only five am.

I pushed myself to stand up and walk towards my closet.

I felt so weak but I didn't really care I guess. I reached into my closet and grabbed the first shirt in there which was a plain blue shirt. I looked at it a second then with little strength threw it. I had thought

I got rid of all my blue shirts..I couldn't stand them.

It only brought heartache because it was his favorite color on me. I reached in my closet again only to get a brown tee shirt. I kept this one and walked over to my dresser for some jeans. I slowly walked into our tiny little one bathroom and begun a daily routine of barley able to get ready in the morning.

When I was done I quickly put my hair up and walked downstairs.

Charlie was reading the paper and drinking coffee, I sat beside him.

"Morning Bells." Charlie mumbled and took a drink of his coffee.

I didn't reply, I needed to get away from here. I couldn't take it anymore suddenly I felt my body pick itself up and grab Charlie's paper which he had sat down. I flipped through it my head was still pounding suddenly something made me stop.

The title itself caught my attention 'Mystic Falls' I looked down at it. The article was short but detailed.

I began to read

_'Mystic Falls, Virginia a small quiet town full of delite. How can this small town be so simple, so wonderul. Look at it now, apartments open!'_

A picture was beside the article of a small high school.

No vampires..I smiled to myself.

Then I stood up said goodbye to Charlie and went upstairs to pack my things

. I had no idea what I was doing, all I knew was I was going to Mystic Falls.

_Mystic Falls_

"Elena!" Jeremy pulled me out of my day dream. "Yes?" I smiled at him. For some reason I had been daydreaming a lot lately.

But, I mean my life was hectic..My boyfriend, Stephan, is a vampire, my best friend is a witch, my other best friend recently turned into a vampire, and now my brother knows about it all.

Oh, and I'm not going to forget Katherine is out to get me.

I sighed to myself and looked at Jeremy and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on..We have school.." He stood up and I smiled.

"Okay, be there in a second." I watched him leave but I felt like something was coming.

Something different would happen today..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank all of you guys for favoriting this story! I love all of you I had no idea people would actually read it! :) Anyway please review guys!**_

_Bella_

I could here my bags in the back of my truck. I had been driving for a little while, my hands ached from gripping the steering wheel. I looked at the time it was only nine thirty but it felt like hours. I was debating with myself whether I should go back or not.

My worry for what Charlie would think grew and I decided I'd call him when I settle in.

I knew I was close somehow I could feel it ..

Suddenly I saw the sign, a huge sign that said Mystic Falls. I felt a bit at Peace that I had made it this far. I slowed down a bit to look at the town it was a nice town very simple. I saw the high school of course it had already started and now my mane priority..  
I needed somewhere to live.

My memory turned back on the apartments for rent here but then I remembered I hadn't brought any money.

"Damnit!" I yelled and hit the dashboard.

Okay, what should I do?

I reached into my pocket and pulled out five dollars. Well at least it would buy me food. The town didn't have many fast food restaurants so I finally stopped at a gas station. I slowly got out of my car the air was cool and I shivered.

My feet brought me into the store I could feel people looking at me strangely, probably for my bad appearance or they knew I was new here. I got a small coke and a grain bar then I was going to make my way to the cash resistor when I ran right into a women. I kept myself from falling but the women feel back. She had light reddish blond hair and brown eyes. She looked up surprised then stood she was a bit taller than me. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She smiled at me. Then she looked confused..

"You okay?" She asked.

I didn't know what to say but she looked very concerned. "I-I'm fine." I lied.

"No your not. I know it's not my business but hey I'm nosy. Whats your name?" She was still smiling. "Bella.." I said. "Where you from?" She asked again. "Forks.." Why was I telling her all this! She looked down for a second then sighed a light hearty sigh.

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls!" She put out her hand and she shook my hand firmly. "Oh, I'm so rude I'm Jenna by the way." Then she laughed. "Were are you staying?" She asked. The question caught my attention and made me look up at her.

"I-I just got here and I don't really have any place to stay but I'll find somewhere."

Maybe that would get her off my back..

"Nonsense! Your probably not even eighteen yet! Come with me. I have a nice place for you to stay." I didn't object. First of all because I didn't have the energy and second a place to stay would be nice.

She let me buy my stuff and we walked outside.

"Okay, Bella..Um, follow me I'll show you to my house." She quickly went over to her small car and I went to my truck.

I still had no idea what I was doing. I would have never done this back home...but I didn't really care.

It wasn't long before we arrived at her house it wasn't to big but bigger than Charlie's and it was two story.

"Now I have two teenagers living with me..I hope that's not a problem." Jenna began talking again as she helped me wih my bags. She unlocked the door and sat some down next to her couch. The house was bright and cheerful so much different from home. "Bella before I decided to have some stranger in my house can I know your last name?" She walked into the kitchen and left me standing there. I panicked for a second but caught my breath "Summerhold." I choked out. Summerhold was the last name of Renee's child hood best friend, she died. "Oh..Would you like a drink?" Jenna answered back. "Sure.." My voice barley came out. I sat down on her cheery couch and swayed back and fourth uncomfortably. "So, I'm guessing your about as old as my neice..she's seventeen." I didn't want to tell her anything else so I just nodded as she handed me the cold glass of coke. "I guess you can start school tomorrow.." She looked up at the clock.

"Well I have work..um..just make yourself comfortable. Elena and Jeremy get out of school at three." She quickly hurried away. Jenna amazed me by how clueless she was. She had just left a stranger in her house alone.

I almost chuckled..

I stood up and sat my coke down then took a look around. I didn't know what else to do. There were three good sized bedrooms upstairs and two bathrooms each one another bright color. I glanced at the clock it was now eleven thirty and my head was killing me.

I slowly opened up a room it was a girl's bedroom.

I left the room quickly then walked back downstairs

I lied on the couch and drifted off into a deep sleep.

-5 hours later-

I suddenly felt my head hit the floor, I opened my eyes in a second. "Who are you!" I heard his voice. So protective..I looked up..His face, his hair, his cloths. I couldn't say anything. "Stephan calm down." I saw a girl behind him. She was very pretty and tan with long brown hair and brown eyes. "I back up on the floor and stared at this guy. Everything about him...he was just like..

"Edward.." I whispered out. T

he guy apparently names Stephan looked confused then looked back at the girl. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

Tears began to fall and I curled up into a ball.

"Hey? Are you okay?" The girl bent down. "I'm Elena..' She looked at me with a nice smile. "I'm Bella..I..I'm fine.." I stood up. "I'm sorry..really...I um..I just moved here and you aunt invited me to stay." I tried to keep my eyes on Elena because If I layed them on Stephan I would die. Elena looked at Stephan then back at me.

"Oh. Well were sorry..this is Stephan my boyfriend." I looked at Stephan and Edward popped back in my mind. I couldn't help but glare at him..I suddenly felt so much anger towards him. Stephan sat down beside Elena and they both turned to me.

"Um, Jenna said you could stay here?" Stephan asked.

"Yes.." I looked down. "I have no where else to go but if this is a problem I can go.." My mind flashed to Charlie's face if I went back and I shuddered. "No it's fine. Stephan is just..protective.." Elena smiled at me.

I couldn't smile back I couldn't stop glaring at Stephan.

"I guess your sharing a bedroom with me." Elena said and stood up.

"I guess.." I replied. People were so nice here..

"Hey Elena!" Suddenly a boy with brown hair and eyes came in the door. He set his eyes on me and looked strangely at Elena. "Um...Who is she?" He walked in and then I saw him.

He had ice blue eyes and black hair. He was tall and had smirk of the devil on his face. He smirked bigger when he came over to me. "Yeah Elena who is she?" He looked down on me.

"No one Damon. No one that maters to you anyway.." Elena said in an evil voice slightly murmuring the last part. Damon glared at her for a moment then his smirk returned when he looked back at me.

"Now who are you." He looked at me with his eyes and I shuddered.

"I believe you should introduce yourself first." I had the strange urge to glare at him too. He looked evilly at me for a second.. "I said tell me your name." He looked deep in my eyes.

"Damon stop it!" Elena warned. I looked at her confused then back at him.

"Not untill you tell me yours." I said simply.

He looked confused then angry. He stopped and stared at Stephan a second.

"I'm Damon." He muttered angrily and turned around. I watched him wave by in an ill manner then leave. What a jerk..

"Sorry about him. He's my brother..he has a bit of a temper." Stephan said and wiped his confused looks off his face.

"Um, we'll you exuse us a moment?" Stephan asked and I nodded.

I watched them walk into the kitchen..

-With Elena and Stephan-

They both looked at the strange girl sitting on the couch slowly twirling her hair. "Elena..did you see that?" Stephan aasked. Elena nodded and looked worried.."Maybe she's a witch?" Elena sked and Stephan shook his head no.

"She's human, All human..but she repealed Damon. He has no control over her."

Stephan stared at Elena for a second. "Maybe it's just with Damon." Elena light heartedly said. "I wonder...Hold on Elena." Stephan slolwy walked into the living room and looked at Bella.

"Jump up and down." He said simply trying to mind control her.

"What?" Bella asked almost instantly and stared at him weirdly.

"Nope Elena your wrong!" Stephan yelled back into the kitchen then quickly went back. "It's with all of us I presume." Elena nodded.

"That's just weird.." Elena said.

"It's just like your aunt to invite the one person vampires can't control to your house..isn't it?" Stephan chuckled and Elena laughed.  
"Yep.."

_**Okay, second chapter done! Please please please reveiw it makes me feel so much better!**_

_**lov u guys **_

_**bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The night was long and cold it seemed like. My body was tense on Jenna's couch and the blankets didn't seem to help my coldness. I knew Elena and Stephan were hiding something from me.

I hated the feeling of theses strangers already hiding things.

Jeremy had been so nice he helped me mostly while Elena and Stephan did there own thing. I couldn't watch them it hurt me too much, every move they made gave me a flash back of Edward and me. I was in a mindless sleep when I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes quickly to see Jeremy his eyes were tired. "It's six. Time to get up." Jeremy yawned as he walked away. I raised my body up and looked in my bags then I pulled out my usual morning stuff and got ready. It was about seven when I was done. I looked outside and there was Stephan ready to get Elena, that tore my heart open, and I guess I was just gonna ride to the school bye myself.

"Bye Bella see you at school." Elena called as she walked outside.

I walked outside to my truck, my book bag was slightly hanging off my shoulder.

I rode in my truck for about five minutes until I finally saw the school.

It was bigger than forks, but everything looked more happy.

I sort of felt more happy more alive..

I walked into the school concintrating on getting to the office trying to avoid the stares.

It was last year all over again..

The Secretary in the office was cheerful but she looked like it was fake as she handed me my papers and locker combination. "Okay, miss Bella have fun." She said as I walked out. I saw Elena and Stephan on the other side of the hallway beside them was a pretty African American girl. They looked like they were having a serious conversation, Elena looked scared I slowly walked towards them.

"She's after Elena Stephan! How can you just sit here and let Katherine do this?" The African American's voice was cold as she stared at Stephan. I stopped and listened. "I wont let Katherine hurt her Bonnie!" Stephan yelled. Elena quickly hushed him.

Who was Katherine? I asked myself and then looked at them.

Suddenly Stephan was at my side, "Are you listening in?" He asked his voice full of mystery.

"Um-well...You see...I-Had to find my class." I stuttered out.

Elena walked over and she smiled at me. "Hey Bella."

Then I saw the African American girl.

"Hey. I'm Bonnie." She seemed cheerful.

Her smile was fake though, something was worrying her.

"I'm Bella." She smiled and gave me a small hug. Now that I was done with meeting people I had to get to class.

I said quick goodbyes and went to my first class to start the day.

The day went by quickly and I walked outside into the cold air again. My truck was across the lot, but I didn't see Elena or Stephan. I slowly walked towards my truck then suddenly I heard tires squeak. Only this time Edward wasn't there but it wasn't Tyler either. I was suddenly pulled into a dark car. I hit my head on the seat then looked up to see those ice blue eyes again. "What the hell?" Damon looked at me a smirked. "Sorry. I like to make an entrance." Damon smiled now.

"By kidnapping me!" I was beyond pissed.

"Aw you scared." He looked at the road.

"No." Again flashbacks of me and Edward came in my mind when he asked me if I was scared.

"Well your stupid you should be." He said.

Never mind about that flashback. "...Okay...Whatever." I sat back and put my seat belt on. "So whats up chick." Damon asked as if this was a normal thing.

"Um, I don't know. Some guy that I don't even know just kidnapped me!" I yelled.

"Chill. God your acting like my mother. Haha if she wasn't dead." He laughed.

Was this guy for real?

"Your Stephan's brother." I replied. "No shit Sherlock." I glared at him again. "Were are we going?" I asked a bit calmed down. "Um, here, there, anywhere." He looked at me a second.

"Thats not a good answer." I said with a small frown.

"Whats your problem? Are you emo or something?" He looked at me evilly.

"No. It's not any of business Damon." I spat out. "Well your sad about something." I turned my head away ignoring him. "DAMON WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I saw a blond figure in the road. Damon just laughed then unlike anything she jumped on the car while it was coming at her.

"Wow. She's more desperate then I thought." Damon whispered and stopped the car. I sat there for a second wondering what the hell was going on. "Hi Damon!" She poked her head through my window. I screamed, and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked then looked confused.

"Who is she?" She asked pointing to me.

"Caroline this is Bella. Bella this is Caroline." I looked at her. "Hi!" She smiled at me.

"Um hello?" Damon looked at her. "So any reason why you decided to mess up my awesome car." Damon asked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No I just like to annoy you. No! Idiot...of course there's a reason.." She looked at Damon.

"And?" He asked. "I forgot." She climbed in the back. "So where we going?"

Seriously, some blond chick just jumped on his car and is now sitting in the back. "We are going nowhere. Bella and I are going somewhere." He said and I glared at him. She glared at him for a second

"You are a meanie Damon. I'm going anyway." She sat back and sighed with a relaxed expression.

Damon looked a bit angry but sighed and started the car again.

"Damon?" I asked. "Yes?"

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On!" I demanded and suddenly Caroline sat up a bit.

"Woah! Back up! Damon she doesn't know? Omg! Your not going to eat her are you!" She yelled.

"What!" I replied.

"Eat me!" I looked at Damon.

"Caroline means..um...rate you?" He looked at the road.

Wow, that was dumb.

"Can I tell her!" Caroline asked. Damon stopped the car and turned back and glared at Caroline.

"Shut up." He simply said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

I was so lost.

"Were vampires! Haha! I told her!" Caroline smiled at Damon with a cocky expression.

"..."

I blinked. "Vampires?" I asked.

"Now you know!" Caroline smiled. "But..you..don't...sparkle..?" Damon stopped the car again.

"Did you just say sparkle?" Damon asked.

"Uh huh..."

"Sparkle?" Damon asked again.

"Well yeah vampires sparkle." I looked at them confused.

"Um, Bella. I have no idea what planet your from but vampires don't sparkle." Caroline replied. "Um, okay...But Alice, and Jasper...they sparkled." I looked down.

"...Gay vampires.." Damon smirked.

"THEY ARE NOT!" I yelled. "Woah. Again chill." Damon said. "Now can I eat her?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline?"

"Yes?"  
'Shut the hell up."

"Your mean.."

"I know!"

Okay, third chappy done. Now, um please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I blinked at them both and then slowly put my head down. Vampires! More damn vampires! Why does this always happen too me? "Sorry Bella, I'm a little on edge." Caroline smiled and laughed a bit. I didn't say anything back only kept my head down and stole glances at Damon. After about five minutes Damon parked outside of a huge house. It instintly reminded me of the Cullen's and I cringed.

"Bella? You okay?" Caroline asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. Damon got out of the car and told us to get out. I lamley stepped out of the car and looked around.

It wasn't too secluded and looked a bit darker.

I followed Damon and Caroline in silence. The house looked like something from a medevil house. It was really nice, not very homie but nice. Damon went straight for a bar on the side and poured himself a glass of something I didn't care to really know. "So Bella Ella now you know are secret." Damon had a annoyed tone in his voice as he turned and gave Caroline a small glare.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to well.." He smiled and Caroline looked at him with alarm.

"Kill you." He cocked his head slightly and then lunged towards me.

My mind came to when I sprayed James with pepper spray. I felt something grab me and i flew across the room and then was picked up. I couldn't even tell what was going on but when I focused on everything I realized I was in Stephans arms and he sat me down on the couch.

"Damon! What are you doing?" His voice was hard and he was ready to attack. "Well Stephan, Barbie vampire over here told her our secret." Damon looked calm now. Stephan looked at me and then at Damon, "Stephan, what are you going to do?" Elena said from the door. Stephan turned to me and then gave me the stand up sign. "I have a question?" Caroline asked. We all turned to her and she smiled slightly.

"You said vampires sparkle does that mean that you already know about vampires?"

Stephan looked confused.

"Sparkle?"

"Yeah."  
I nodded. "I-um knew some back were I lived..." I cringed at the thought. Damon laughed, "Well great isn't everything getting better and better!" He walked up to Stephan.

"I still say we kill her." Stephan looked at him evilly and Damon sighed and grabbed his drink. The last I saw was him walking upstairs muttering something about 'overly good brother.'

Stephan rolled is eyes and smirked then walked over to Elena. He slowly brought her over to me and sighed. Caroline was the one to break the silence "So, maybe Elena should be getting home, Stephan." Stephan nodded. "I'll get your truck tonight Bella. You can ride home with Elena and me." He finished and headed towards the door. I slowly followed close behind, slightly beside Elena. Elena waved bye to Caroline and put her hand in Stephan's. My heart felt fridgid, I wanted to tell them too stop. All that came out though was a quiet wave to Caroline. My mind raised that now I was stuck inbetween vampires again. Something in the back of my head cried out for Edward to come and save me.

For anything to come and save me, to take me away. Now I more afraid then ever, I believe Elena knew too. She smiled reasuringly at me many times in the car as if to say 'Don't worry.' I highly doubted that would help though. Stephan pulled into Elena's driveway and the setting sun made the house look bright in the night.

"Go on in Bella, I'll be there in a second." Elena smiled again and I clumsily made my way into the house. Opening the door the first thing I saw was Jermey he smiled at me and put a hand through his hair.

"So you-uh know now huh?" He asked. He looked very childlike right then and his dimples shown easily.

"I guess-I do.." I had nothing else to say.

I was in shock, I didn't exactly know why, my mind wondered back to Damon. His devilish smirk and crisp blue eyes looking me up and down. He seemed so dangerous it was kind of refreshing.

Elena entered and she now didn;t have a smile her and Jermey looked at eachother. "Bella come on up too my room. We'll have a sleepover thing tonight, kay?" She looked scared too. I nodded and pretty confused walked up the stairs. I had never exactly done a sleepover before, I found no point in it really. "Here's some extra PJs." Elena handed me a purple tanktop and very short black shorts. I looked at them in amazment for a second and tunred to her bathroom. I felt like a complete idiot for putting it on and probably looked like one too. Elena was on her bed writing something in a small notebook, when she heard me she quickly closed it and patted the bed beside her.

"So, now you know huh? You okay?" Elena asked. I nodded, "Actually yeah. Stuff like this never really came as a shock to me." I smiled a little and Elena looked at me as if I were crazy. "I couldn't even believe when I found out, about Stephan I mean." She stopped. "Who were the vampires you knew?" She asked. My heart gave a little leap and I looked down, "No one really-I-important.." My voice cracked. "Bella you can tell me." Something in her voice made me want to tell her. I breathed in, "It's kind of a long story.." She nodded.

"I have time." Then her smile pushed me foward.

"Well, last year I decided to move in with my dad. In Forks." She nodded. "The vampires they were the Cullen's. Sort of like royalty for Forks, most beautiful and they really were. Each one was adopted by Carlise-He's a doctor and his wife Esme adopted Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and E-Edward.." I cut off at his name.

"Thats a large family for vampires I guess. Edward, what happened with that?" She crossed her legs.

"Um, one day at school One if my friends was driving and he ran into some ice and he was about to crush me. Suddenly out of the blue Edward was there and he moved the car out of the way.." Elena nodded and she looked very interested. "Later I found out what he was and we were-" I looked down holding back tears. "In love?" Elena asked. "Yes..deeply. Everything was really good, he could um-read minds.."

"What?" Elena looked surprised.

"He read minds and Alice could see the future..Jasper well he could feel a person's emotions. Edward couldn't read my mind though, I was the only person." I told her moving my hands as I talked. "Oh, I see. That must explain why Damon and Stephan can't repeal you." I looked at her confused. "Well, the vampires I know can control people but they couldnt with you." She smiled. "Oh, well..um-on my eighteeth birthday the Cullen's threw me a party. It was stupid really..but...Edward was very protective and Jasper attacked me." Elena gasped a little. This was were I started to get a bit emotional. "I-well-Edward left..he told me he didn't want me-a-anymore...he left me in the woods.." Elena looked at me with the most sad eyes I had ever seen. I broke down and felt myself begin to cry. "Elena, It was terrible. I couldn't do anything it was like my heart was ripped out and I couldn't feel! It was so horrible-thats why I came here..to get.a-away.." I wiped my tears away.

Suddenly I felt her hug me.

I gently hugged her back and when she let go I breathed in.

"Wow, you make me and Stephan look like nursery ryhme.." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Bella.." I smiled softly. "What about you?" I asked. "Well...it's sort of difficult to explain. Back in the eighteen hundreds Stephan and Damon knew a woman named Katherine. She was horrible in every way possible and played them and turned them into vampires." Elena stood up and got her phone she looked through it a second. "This is her." I looked at the photo, it was badly tooken from her phone but seemed very old. I took a closer look then looked at Elena, "You two look just alike!" I exclaimed and she nodded.. "That's what were trying to figure out, you know...why that is." A small smile crept up. "She's back and after me apparently.." She looked down.

"Wow, thats wonderful." I laughed and she nodded.

Meanwhile

She walked down the streets in the night like a cat on the crawel. She would find Bella Swan and kill her slowly it was the only thing that mattered. She just had to look, "Victoria!" She heard Laurants voice from her back side. "Yes?" She asked a bit annoyed. "She may be in Virginia. Mystic Falls to be exact." He smiled. She looked at him and studied his expression "Wonderful." She looked at the road ahead. "Were coming for you Bella." She told the night air.


	5. Important

Okay, I'm so sorry everyone about how long I havn't updated. Actually, I have a good excuse so please bear with me everyone. My grandfather had a stroke and he atually went into the hospital. We lost half of all our money without his income and we had to move into a completely different house, it's been a tough few months and we just now got enough money to get the internet back on. Please, if you could just wait about another few days I'll update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came rather quickly and the air was brittle and cold. I had fallen asleep in Elena's bed with my back turned to her. Turning slightly I found that Elena wasn't beside me anymore; I raised myself up and looked around. Sun was coming brightly through her windows which was a whole new experience for me now since I had lived in Forks. I shivered and pulled the blankets closer before I heard a quiet yawn from the doorway.

"She's gone already." A ruffled voice said.

It was Jeremy, he still had on his pajamas and his messy hair was in his eyes. "She left about thirty minutes ago…" That was the last thing he said before walking away. At the moment I sort of wished I had a brother someone to be close too. Elena seemed lucky but those thoughts were quickly pushed into the back of my mind.

I arose from the bed and shivered when my feet hit the cold, wood floors. Jeremy was heading down the stairs so I headed too the doorway too but was stopped by a tall figure.

"Where do you think your going?" Looking up I saw Damon. His smirk was practically glowing. "To the kitchen, you know to eat?" The strain on my voice surprised me. "Hmm...No your not. Look, Elena and Stephan are out doing Katherine things and I got stuck with baby sitting." He put his hands up and clapped them together.

"Yay!" Damon's voice was sarcastic.

"What makes you think I need baby sitting?" I asked as I moved to the left attempting to get pass him. He put his arm slightly over so I couldn't and with a groan I moved back.

"Plenty," He smiled "First of all you're pretty naive. Second wearing clothes like that is sure to get someone to use you so stay clear of Tyler Lockwood he's about as frisky as a dog." His eyes traveled my body.

I decided to say nothing and keep what pride I had. All though I did wonder who Tyler Lockwood was...

"Thirdly it's better than sitting at home wallowing in my own misery I'm too incredibly hot for that." His smirk turned into a smile and he moved closer to me. I slightly moved back and received a glare before walking out into the hallway and down the stairs. Every part of the house had a strange feeling to it, stranger then it had when I awkwardly came in the first place. Jeremy looked up slightly and with a small smirk he waved. "Your up." He stated. "I mean you're actually moving." He smiled but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw Damon come up behind me. I had a feeling not many people actually liked Damon, but I couldn't really blame them. "Yeah-Um-Jeremy I have a question..?" I began but in an instant Damon's hand was over my mouth.

"No time for questions. Were going out." He smiled wide and Jeremy looked as if he would kill him.

At this moment I was actually a bit intrigued with his tone of voice. It was something about the way he said that caused my stomach to turn. I smiled under his hand but stopped myself for being stupid. Damon lifted his hand, "Come on kid you're going too." Jeremy didn't smile but walked up indicating he would be fine with that.

I gave Jeremy a small smile and he returned one before I headed upstairs to change. Walking up the stairs I could have sworn I heard something creak behind me but I pushed it to the back of my mind before walking into Elena's bedroom. I walked over to my plain bag and searched through it diligently. After about two minutes of searching I pulled out an old pair of jeans and a purple tank top.

I changed quickly and ran Elena's brush through my hair before running downstairs where Damon casually leaned against the kitchen doorframe with his arms crossed and Jeremy was sitting on the couch.

Jeremy got up and Damon walked to the door, I walked behind him and he opened the door. "Ladies first." His smirk was over dramatic as if he expected me to do something. I didn't give him that bonus, but only muttered a small thank you with my head down. I turned slightly, "Go on Jeremy I said _ladies _first." Damon had a full blown smile and Jeremy walked out and muttered something that sounded like something between the words 'stupid, that, and dick.' I chuckled a bit and climbed into Damon's car. Jeremy got the back seat with a sigh; his jeans didn't go well against the leather. He looked very uncomfortable and looking at him that moment reminded me of a small child annoyed because it was taking to long to get to an amusement park or something.

The driver's side door opened and Damon slid in. He had lost his smile and for some reason he now seemed more mature which seemed practically impossible for him. The car started with a low growl and Damon pushed on the gas petal his mature featured completely wearing off. About five minutes to the drive Jeremy leaned up to us from the back, "So where are we going, Damon?" He asked. "Well," Damon grinned.

"Were going to go see where the wolves are hiding." I looked at him confused. "The wolves?" I asked. "Are you ready for this Bella?" Jeremy suddenly said his voice told me he knew what Damon was talking about. I nodded firmly and we pulled up slightly hidden. "Where are we Damon?" I asked.

"We have to find out why he needs the moonstone so much." Damon muttered as he turned off the car.

"What?" I followed him out of the car. Jeremy stayed behind, "Damon!" I raised my voice and he quickly shushed me. "Stay here." Damon left me behind the bushes; I ignored him and looked walked a bit where he went before looking through the bushes. When I did I sucked in quickly at the sight before me, Damon shoved a man into the back of a jeep looking car. The man had casual clothes on, and he had scruff around his chin area. Damon had no sympathy on his face before he walked back to the car.

"Jeremy, drive." He threw Jeremy the keys and left as quick as he arrived.

I glanced at Jeremy with a concerned look.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Jeremy sighed and climbed in the driver's side. I climbed in and grabbed Jeremy's arm so he couldn't turn the key. "What...was...that...all about?" I asked my voice was more demanding.

He looked at me in my eye, "...We'll see." That was the last words he said before he turned the key and we took off.

We pulled up to Damon and Stefan's house. I got out as soon as I saw the jeep that belonged to that man. "Bella. Wait!" Jeremy yelled as I walked quickly to the door.

He caught a hold of my shoulder and I shoved him off then opened the door. Jeremy beat me to the door that I could hear Damon's angry voice radiating out of.

"Bella just stay here." Jeremy told me.

He then walked into the door leaving me in the hallway hopelessly confused.

I could barley hear Jeremy and Damon talking but after a few moments I heard Damon tell Jeremy to leave. A second later Jeremy walked out the door with an annoyed expression. "Come on Bella." He grabbed the upper part of my arm. "Jeremy what's going on in there?" My voice was hard. "Nothing. Lets. Go." He pulled me again. "No Jeremy." I told him. "Bella," He pulled me harder. "Come on!" I pulled my arm free.

"I. Said. No." I told him my voice toxic. Jeremy looked doubtful but with a angry sigh he stomped out the door leaving me there once again.

Suddenly I heard a piercing scream of pain and with a jolt of fear I cracked open the door.

My eyes widened from the scene before me. Damon was putting something on the man that he kidnapped. The man was tied up to a scare and he screamed again in pain or terror. I jumped slightly and I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move. Damon asked him something and the last thing I heard the man mutter was something like.

"She loves me…" Then in a horrible moment Damon pulled the man's heart out of his chest. I felt my knee's go weak my stomach churned and I felt as if I would be sick. A sudden impulse hit me and I ran, I couldn't feel my feat moving but I saw my surroundings change as I ran out the door. I got out to the yard before I was stopped with two strong hands on my shoulders.

I looked up, it was Damon.

"You-You..." I couldn't get any words out.

"You killed him." My voice slurred and Damon looked at me hard.

"Bella your breathing weird. Calm down." His voice filled my ears but it didn't reach any part of my brain. "You killed him!" I yelled.

"Why did you do that?" I screamed my voice quivered. "Bella listen to me. Calm. Down." He voice almost sounded threatening but that just sent me more on edge.

"Why did you KILL him!" I struggled to get out of his hold.

"Listen to me-shh...listen too me…it was Mason Lockwood Bella-shh! He had information, I had too."

I heard all kinds of strange words coming out of his mouth before my knees finally gave out leaving me into blackness.

I'm back! Yay! Anyway, yes this is set back in Season two and yes I did cry when Mason died. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

My dreams were horrible; every second of them repeating Damon doing that horrible thing too that man. Mason Lockwood is what he said. My mind pondered on it and why he would kill someone so brutally. It took me by surprise and disturbed me. I don't know how long I was out, all I remembered were my knees giving out. Maybe Damon cached me, maybe he left me there. Damon seems like the type to do that, my mind seemed like it was emotionally shattered. My body was waking up; every muscle moved only one at a time as if they were shattered too. One of my dark chocolate eyes opened. I didn't see much though, my eyes seemed cleared over or something. I opened another eye and noticed I was in a strange bedroom, I didn't notice it but the curtains were hiding the light. Lifting my body up I looked around and noticed I was in a room at the Salvatore house.

I could tell from the way the walls looked and the decor.

I was still in my clothes from yesterday; they clung tightly to my skin. One thing that I was positive about was I could hear voices outside the door. Probably down the hall some but defiantly voices. I lifted myself off the bed using my arms to support me. Then I made my way towards the door step by step. I opened it and stepped out into the hallway. It was Damon's voice that I heard; it somehow made me feel a bit cautious now. "I was stupid Rick okay! Are you happy?"

Rick? I thought before walking farther up the hall.

"You just better be happy she's not dead Damon." It was an older man's voice. He sounded scolding, but a bit calm. "Katherine is a malicious, evil, bitch she could have easily killed her if she wanted to." That was Damon and he sounded annoyed.

"Good morning." I suppressed a scream when Damon suddenly came up to me.

"What happened?" I choked out getting straight to the point. His lips that were in a straight thin line turned into a small frown. He turned around and began to walk away down the hall to were he had been before. "Damon, what happened?" I asked again and noticed the man he had been talking too. He looked like he was in his late thirties and his sandy blond hair was slightly messed up. "Rick this is our house guest." He pointed to me. I smiled slightly and gave a small wave, "Um-Hello…" He replied with a wave back. "She knows don't worry." Damon came in and pushed me farther into the den area. I sat down next to Rick and looked at Damon. "Can someone please tell me what's going on…?" I sounded like I was practically begging.

"Jenna got hurt." Rick came in his voice sounding grief stricken.

"How?" I asked.

Damon went over and poured himself a glass of vodka, "Katherine got pissed off, she decided to be even more bitchy then usual and equals someone getting hurt." Damon smiled and took a drink. "She hurt Jenna." I said. "You mean the Katherine that's after Elena?" I asked and got a nod from Rick.

"She's alive though. It gave us all a big scare." I nodded at him and looked at Damon. "Why did she get mad?" I asked him and he looked down a second a flash of guilt in his blue eyes. "I might have called her about her lover boy but I got pissed too-"

"Her lover boy? You mean Mason?" I was catching on.

"Yes." Rick replied.

Nodding, I stood up. Damon watched me with a careful look as I made my way across the room. It was distracting but I managed to get pass him. I walked out leaving the two boys alone.

The sun hurt my eyes but I welcomed the light. It made me feel warm when my senses seemed as if I would never be warm again. This time Damon didn't follow me so I decided to walk, I didn't know how far or how long but I was going to walk. It was nice around the Salvatore house. There wasn't much noise and the air seemed fresh. A small smile crept on my lips from the satisfaction of getting out of all that drama.

Back in forks there was never this much drama.

Vampires didn't play around here and the Cullen's seemed so civilized compared to these vampires. Cars began to come in view so I was getting into the town part of Mystic Falls. I didn't know my way around that well yet and that was difficult, but I decided I'd try and find Elena's house. I would find it and see if Jenna was doing okay. Turing on a street corner the convenient store I met Jenna at caught my eye.

I was about two miles away from Elena's house so that meant up on this street corner I should turn right-no straight. I mentally sighed to myself and walked fast pace to the convenient store.

No one watched me like they did the first day; no eyes were on me at all. I guess people had already completely heard about me.

I managed to get past a crowd and went up to the front desk lady.

"Excuse could you tell me how to get too the Gilbert house?" I asked. She immediately perked up and smiled, "Yes! Take a left on the street right..."She pointed outside to the street I had almost gone down." There!"

Very happy women...

"Thank you." I muttered before turning around and walking outside. I went down the road she told me too for what it seemed like for hours. Then finally I saw the Gilbert house; my truck was parked outside. Walking faster I got up too the brown, wooden door. I raised my hand to knock but what beat by the door opening and in the doorway was Stefan. He had a sad look on his face (like usual).

"Oh, Bella." His face looked surprised as he placed his hands in his pockets. "How uh-how are you doing?" He asked. "I've been better…" He nodded at my reply.

"Well, Elena's inside." Stefan walked passed me out to his car. I sighed and walked inside, Jenna was laying on the couch. When she noticed me she smiled, "Oh, hey Bella." Her smile was warm and gentle. "Hey Jenna. Are you okay?" I made my way over to her. "Well, besides accidentally running into a knife I think..." She paused. "I've had a pretty good day." She laughed slightly.

"Jenna I got you some-" Elena walked in and noticed me.

"Hey Bella." She smiled too.

I stood up and walked over to her. We walked out of the room into the kitchen; Elena immediately had a serious face on. "Are you okay?" We asked at the same time. Elena was the first to answer, "A bit shaken up. What about you? I heard about what you saw Damon do, I know it's kind of horrifying but you get used to it." She told me and my mouth opened slightly.

"He's done this _before_?" I asked surprised. "Um, well yeah...he's kind of famous for killing..." That annoyed me. "Well I'm happy for him and all but why exactly did he kill him?"Elena sat down at the small table and sighed a deep breath." His name was Mason Lockwood. He came down here because his nephew, Tyler's dad died. There's this moonstone and it has something to do with Katherine because she wants it," Elena took a deep breath. "Mason was working with her or something. Damon got mad like usual, killed him, then called Katherine to talk about it. Katherine then got mad and tried to kill Jenna." She looked up at me. "Mason was a werewolf."

I blinked and looked at her slightly.

"You mean like a big...dog...?"

It was all I could get out.

"Um, I guess." She smiled sheepishly. "Horrible right?" I nodded and sat down beside her. A minute later we heard someone come through the door then Stefan walked into the kitchen.

"Bella there's someone here to see you." I stood up and followed him out confused.

When I walked open the door I gasped, "Dad?"

Yes, Charlie has found her. I mean come on guys, he's Charlie! He's not gonna just let Bella go! :)

Review please!


End file.
